The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 April 2019
23:54-36 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:55-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:55-35 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:55-37 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:56-07 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:56-09 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:56-39 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:56-43 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:56-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-05 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 23:57-50 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:58-26 Housey may be my new nickname 23:59-48 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:59-49 korra dm 00:00-16 Welcome, alex.sapre 00:00-28 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:00-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:01-16 Seems i drew Quintonitaku 00:01-18 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:01-20 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:04-18 Seems i drew Qst 00:04-51 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:04-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:05-26 Wtf?! 00:05-41 Wtf?! 00:05-54 I ain’t got socks and why did you draw me?! 00:06-34 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:06-34 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:06-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:07-11 Seems Quinton does not wear socks 00:08-02 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:08-15 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:08-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:09-32 My drawing is big almost complete 00:11-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:11-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:12-07 I wear socks. Mismatched. 00:12-41 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:13-13 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:13-17 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:13-40 Seems i drew Alex.sapre 00:13-47 waitin' for quinton 00:19-01 It is complete 00:19-13 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 00:19-38 OH SHIT i forgot to include ___ 00:19-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:19-51 Hmph. 00:19-54 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 00:20-56 omg does hmph stand from something 00:21-05 No. 00:21-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:22-57 Quinton looks godlike in this drawing 00:24-34 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:24-40 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:25-04 Everyone does 00:25-27 C.S actually looks cool in this drawing 00:25-56 how dsbout ya 00:26-18 I myself look best in the drawing 00:27-28 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:27-34 o/ 00:28-29 Qst looks the most accurate 00:28-53 What? 00:29-45 Qstlijku's icon is unique 00:30-46 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:31-24 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:31-55 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:32-01 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:34-35 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_talk:OrlandoNormanKolus 00:34-55 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:35-10 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:35-15 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:35-24 Seems i am about to upload 00:35-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:35-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:36-00 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:36-06 wow got a new _ 00:36-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:37-20 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:37-40 She's our daughter 00:37-42 Who are these people? 00:37-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:38-12 But she's never seen us before 00:38-18 ur mum 00:39-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:40-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:40-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:41-28 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:41-30 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:41-54 About to POST it 00:42-51 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:43-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:44-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:44-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:44-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:44-53 hey akumey 00:45-08 kiss syde bot omg 00:45-42 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:46-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:46-04 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:46-12 Hmph. 00:47-45 It won't let me POST 00:49-06 In Discussions? 00:49-06 c="gray* HNB kisses SS78 00:49-14 OMG 00:49-19 My reaction: really hitta 00:49-24 Yo WTF MAN 00:50-26 nope, Qst 00:50-37 It won't let me post the PICTURE 00:51-06 Where? 00:51-28 Prnscr 00:52-00 sometimes it does that hnb 00:52-00 try againe in 5 minutes 00:52-03 https://postimages.org 00:52-26 My computer FROZE 00:52-30 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 00:52-36 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-37 how are ya still writing hnb 00:52-58 Damn you. 00:53-02 I drew it on my laggy ass computer 00:53-09 I am WRITING on tablet 00:53-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:54-14 omg someone help me from these spoilerz 00:55-12 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:55-14 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:56-32 Good FUCK this computer sucks 00:57-33 screenshot with ya phone 00:58-08 tfw something is soo good in the trailer but it is soo FUCKEN bad 00:58-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:58-49 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:59-25 I ain't have a phone because it broke 00:59-32 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:59-34 korra DM 00:59-38 probs never had a phone 00:59-39 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:59-41 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:59-49 Hmph. 01:00-18 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:00-18 FUUUCK this computer 01:00-38 No thanks. 01:00-54 'cause it ain't have delicious _ right quinton 01:01-18 No thx what 01:01-35 I hate you. 01:01-43 I unplugged my computer 10 mins ago and its STILL FROZEN 01:01-43 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:01-52 Look, 01:02-03 Get some antifreeze! 01:02-08 usually this shit would die after 5 minutes with no power! 01:02-16 omg why don't you save the image 01:02-21 Simply hold down the power button for 5 to 10 seconds 01:02-24 Force the computer to shut off 01:02-30 I did save the image! 01:02-36 I tried 01:02-53 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 01:02-54 then post it on discord 01:02-54 and copy the link omg 01:03-00 put it in the fridge 01:03-01 Welcome, SouthsideDarling. 01:03-03 Hi 01:03-06 Discord is worse! 01:03-07 Try harder! 01:03-17 alex.sapre's first words 01:03-37 SHIT COME on computer 01:04-00 or microwave it 01:04-05 wait is it a computer or laptop 01:04-22 Laptop! 01:04-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:04-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:04-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-08 is the battery in 01:05-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:05-27 HAHAHA 01:05-34 I presume so! 01:06-12 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 01:06-19 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 01:06-49 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 01:07-06 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 01:07-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:07-21 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:07-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:07-56 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 01:08-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:08-12 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 01:08-20 take the battery out 01:08-22 if the battery's in 01:08-28 it's not gonna shut down 01:09-34 But i unplugged it! 01:09-57 ╔╗──╔╗ 01:09-57 ║╚╗╔╝║ 01:09-57 ╚╗╚╝╔╩═╦╗╔╗ 01:09-57 ─╚╗╔╣╔╗║║║║ 01:09-57 ──║║║╚╝║╚╝║ 01:09-57 ──╚╝╚══╩══╝ 01:10-10 The battery is usually weak af 01:10-29 omg what will this do hnb 01:10-59 Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that 01:10-59 You say your fine, i know you better than that 01:11-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:11-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:11-37 Just hold down the power button till it shuts down! 01:11-45 Maybe some computers it takes 30 seconds 01:12-11 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:12-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:13-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:13-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:13-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:14-01 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:14-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:14-21 This battery is powerful af now! 01:14-43 I shall hold it down 01:14-52 Finally! 01:15-07 I presume you're using your phone to chat? 01:15-11 no hart like 01:15-13 if you unplug it 01:15-14 Tablet 01:15-15 if your battery as juice 01:15-17 has 01:15-20 your computer's gonna still run 01:15-30 Unless it's a desktop computer 01:15-37 lol. 01:15-52 It usually goes out after 5 minutes with no power at the most! 01:15-59 How long has it been now? 01:16-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:16-39 Like 17 minutes! 01:16-47 Hmph! 01:17-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:17-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:18-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:18-20 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:18-34 what has happened to tkf 01:18-43 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:18-48 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:19-07 idk 01:19-17 c="gray"* Professor Hartington kisses Syde BOT 01:19-29 I am ready to blow my mind 01:20-27 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:21-05 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:21-16 !test 01:21-16 !pass 01:21-30 !party 01:21-31 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 01:21-42 "grey" * Spongeyvstheloudhouse kisses C.Syde65 01:21-50 Seems nobody has really used these commands much 01:21-53 At least not when I'm here 01:22-02 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:22-19 wow cannot see anythin' 01:22-30 "grey" 01:22-31 HAHAHA 01:22-37 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:22-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:23-04 Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that 01:24-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:24-48 Any delicous _____ here 01:24-56 omg yeh from ur mum 01:25-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:25-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:25-40 Been here all along so why cant ya seeee 01:26-48 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-08 I hate you people. 01:27-21 wow not our fault ya want delicious _ 01:27-32 Another great fanart RUINED 01:27-48 omg quinton's alts were soo weird 01:28-05 I ain’t got alts. 01:28-23 ABeautifulWhoMaybeHasCute 01:28-38 Who tf is that 01:28-44 I presume Spongey is a beautiful girl who has ____ 01:28-52 Your alt 01:28-56 wow sf 01:28-58 Nope. 01:29-11 already showed ya my face and ya said "Laughable" 01:29-24 Ya aint never did 01:29-32 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:29-37 Face reveal, Spongey 01:29-59 Now quinton will remember his FUCKEN alts